The present invention relates to an aircraft baggage managing system for managing baggages to be loaded into an aircraft.
In general, when baggages not brought into the cabin of the aircraft, they are encased in a container and loaded into a storage compartment of the aircraft. Under such a situation, when a passenger has checked baggage in but then decides to not get on the aircraft, the specified baggage, once encased in the aircraft container, is required to be taken out from the aircraft. However, a conventional system does not have a function to sufficiently manage the baggage-loaded information, and hence difficulty is encountered in sorting out the baggage actually loaded into the aircraft.